Don't Leave Me Behind!
by horror101
Summary: Just a retelling of the saddest scene in video game history! (in my opinion) Albedo MAY be OOC!


AN-This is going to just be a retelling of the saddest scene in video game history (in my opinion)! :(

Also, there _is_ a swear word. But I _only _put it in because I thought it fit the overall mood!

* * *

-Don't Leave Me Behind!-

~A Oneshot~

* * *

For some reason, they wouldn't stop staring at me.

Rubedo and Nigredo were standing right behind me, the former glaring at me while the latter looked uncomfortable.

Finally fed up, I demanded, "What?!"

Rubedo's glare intensified. "What were you _thinking?!_ Number 623's _badly_ injured!"

So _that's_ what this was about...

During a dive into a girl called Sakura's mind, one of my brothers, number 623, made fun of Rubedo.

Well, I sure showed him! I _highly_ doubt he'll _ever_ talk about Rubedo that way _again!_

But for some reason, Rubedo didn't seem happy... Why? I _defended_ him!

"Hm? Is _that_ what this is about? All he has to do is just regenerate! What's the _problem?!"_

Rubedo's glare suddenly changed into a horrified look.

"R-_Regenerate?!"_

So they didn't know they could regenerate, huh? Well, time to show 'em!

Summoning a ball of plasma energy, I said, "Regenerate!"

Bringing it near my neck I continue, "Like this..."

Then the ball exploded, taking my head with it. It hurt a little but it wasn't excruciating.

And a couple of seconds later, my head regenerated, just as I expected it to!

"See?" I told them, cracking my neck a few times since it felt a little uncomfortable.

After I was done, I noticed that a very awkward silence had manifested. Why? Did I surprise them?

Suddenly, before I had the chance to properly react, Rubedo ground his teeth together, clenched his fist together and screamed:

"_**YOU IDIOT!"**_

Next thing I knew, I had been punched to the ground!

D-Did Rubedo just _punch_ me?!

"Don't you EVER pull _**anything**_ like that again! If you die, you can't come back to life!"

I opened my mouth to angrily demand, "What did you do that for?!" before I realized what he just said.

My anger quickly turned into confusion...

And then fear.

"Y-You mean... Are you saying... you _can't_ regenerate?"

"Of course not!"

Nigredo, who had been watching us the entire time, slowly, carefully and almost _shamefully_ said, "That's... a special ability only _you_ possess..."

"Only me?"

I was beginning to put two and two together. If neither Nigredo nor Rubedo could regenerate, wouldn't that mean they would... eventually...

"Y-You're both going to die? A-And leave me behind?"

Suddenly, I just _snapped..._

"NO!"

I just bolted to my feet, and hugged my brother.

"I don't wanna be alone!" I wailed miserably. "If you die, I wanna die too!"

"Stop it." Rubedo suddenly said, his voice cracking slightly. "Don't say things like that. Now you're making me sad too!"

"Rubedo, _**don't leave me behind!"**_

Burying my face in his chest, I just _sobbed..._

* * *

With a gasp, I suddenly awoke. Quickly looking around, I realized I was back in my ES.

Sighing, I bury my face in my hand.

"Why do you haunt my dreams, my brother?" I whisper to myself.

I recalled how when we were born, I was informed by our dear _daddy_ that I couldn't die; that I would age to a certain point, that I could never get sick and that any injury would just heal itself. It didn't matter how serious it was, it would just heal immediately.

That _bastard_ failed to tell me how no one else had these "gifts" as he called them...

Hmph. More like curses...

How _**dare**_ he give them to me and no one else?! I'd rather DIE than watch everyone else; including my own _brother,_ eventually die, leaving me behind...

I suddenly slammed my fist into the controls as I let a tear slowly slip down my face...

I didn't care what I had to do or what would happen. If I could just get Rubedo to kill me, than everything would be alright...

I wouldn't have to be bound by these chains called "life"...

And I wouldn't have to suffer anymore...

Knowing what I had to do, I activated the teleportation commands and set the gate for ma pêche's mind...

If I was right he should be there...

Beginning the teleportation commands, I slowly teleported inside ma pêche...

_I'm coming, Rubedo..._

* * *

-The End-

* * *

AN-Sorry if it was lame... I literally made this in a half hour! *sweatdrop*

Review but NO FLAMES!


End file.
